


Mistletoe

by IndigoJuly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Director Sanvers Warmth, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoJuly/pseuds/IndigoJuly
Summary: Lucy and Maggie decorate Alex's apartment for the holidays. Stools and chairs are for cowards, but the mistletoe isn't going to hang itself on the ceiling.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Have something cute for the holidays! Maybe this fits in with the first day of director sanvers warmth?

“What the hell is this?” 

Maggie and Lucy don’t even spare Alex a glance as she walks into the apartment, slightly limping. Her girlfriends are standing in the middle of the apartment. Or really, Maggie is standing in the middle of the apartment, with Lucy sitting up on her shoulders, arm stretched up to the ceiling.

“What’s it look like, Danvers?” Maggie snorts as Lucy momentarily loses her balance and grips Maggie’s head.

“Are you trying to hang… mistletoe? From the ceiling?”

“Get in the holiday spirit, Danvers! It’s officially the first day of December and this apartment won’t decorate itself. And Sawyer, stop moving around!”

“Ok I have _so much_ holiday spirit. You just wait until the Danvers Christmas party.” Alex protests. “No, I’m asking why you’re up on Maggie’s shoulders. You couldn’t have used, I don’t know, the stool or a chair?”

“Those are for cowards and people without holiday spirit. And besides, I like Maggie under me.” Lucy smirks and Alex groans. 

“You’re going to fall and then I won’t be the only one with an injured leg. Maggie, put her down.”

“I kind of like her on top of me too—oh look, she’s got it. And now the apartment is decorated!” 

Alex looks around. The apartment admittedly looks the most festive it’s ever been. String lights curl around the walls and drape along the windows. Wooden snowflakes dot the previously empty spots on the walls by their bed. Holiday music softly drifts through the apartment from their speaker and to top it off, mistletoe hangs just about everywhere—above the doors to the hallway and the balcony, on the kitchen cabinets, above their bed, and of course, from the ceiling where Lucy had just pinned it to.

Maggie and Lucy grin as Alex takes it in with wide eyes. “So? What do you think? I think we’ve done a pretty spectacular job,” Lucy says from her perch. 

“I—yes, this is amazing. You both are amazing. But seriously, get down from there!” Alex gestures with her hands.

“I think I want to hear a _thank you_ first.” 

Alex narrows her eyes and then saunters towards them. Slowly, carefully so as not to jostle Lucy, she kisses Maggie under the mistletoe. 

“If you get down from there, I’ll do a whole lot more than say _thank you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah geez, I fixed all the tense mistakes. This is what I get for not editing.


End file.
